The Death Spell
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: When a mysterious new member joins the Foot clan the turtles find it is harder and harder to beat them. When a terrifying spell is cast on Mikey during a fight, he is left sick and injured. Will the brothers find out how to cure him in time? Or is Mikey going to die under the Foot's name? As chaos hits the city, the brothers only have 168 hours…
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Supermikeyninjalady here! Ok first of all I want to say sorry about my two incomplete stories. I WILL BE BACK TO THEM LATER! But I just had to put this idea into action. My other _complete _story is _Just Be Mikey _if you like to read about hurt Mikey and protective older brothers, then you will love that story. Please feel free to read and review that one. But you don't need to because it has nothing to do with this story.

Anyways… please enjoy this and please REVIEW!

Prologue…

Mikey's P.O.V

The old church bell rang 12 times, indicating that it was midnight in the city. It was the only old church in all of NYC and its chimes were loud and plentiful.

I counted the number of chimes in my head as I listened to the padding of the rain dropping almost silently onto the streets above.

I am the only one awake.

_Boy are Raphie's snores loud… _I thought to myself, looking up to see Raph asleep on the top bunk of the room we shared.

It had been a long uneventful day in the sewers. Raph had chased me around the lair a few times, I bothered Leo while he was meditating, I pulled a prank on Donnie where I put salt into his coffee instead of sugar… the usual.

I sighed.

There _was _ something going on with the Foot Clan. Every time we fight them they seem to just get stronger.

Every strength of ours, they know.

Every move of ours… they know.

And every weakness of ours, they have wrapped in their brains. Held tight with lock and key.

And it just got worse.

Patrolling the city every night got harder and harder since we always seem to run into the foot clan everywhere we go. Even my hot head older brother Raph, and he-thinks-he's-tough Casey were wary of going to the city alone.

I closed my eyes, trying desperately to just go to sleep, but sleep came hard these days.

Things _will_ get better… right?

Leo's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting from in the kitchen.

"Good morning guys." I yawned as I entered, seeing my brothers and Sensei sitting around the table with looks of distress.

"Or not so _good _mornin…" Raph grunted, throwing the newspaper over to me (who even knows how he gets the newspaper anyways…)

I gasped as I read the heading.

_A group of what seem to be ninjas in black attire, terrorize the city streets_

"The foot clan…" I whisper then looking up, I say "This has got to stop. Tonight we should go out and face them."

"I agree Leonardo, but you must be careful." Master Splinter said with ease and authority.

"Yeah Fearless, we can't just jump into things without a plan. And I thought yer the rational one." Raph grumbled again.

I looked at him with annoyance in my eyes. " I wasn't saying I don't have a plan Raph. I say we all hide at different intervals in the city and attack when we see the foot clan."

"Yeah, and we can bring my newly modified night vision goggles as well." Donnie spoke up, after being quiet for most of the conversation.

Mikey, who also hadn't said a word, sat weirdly quiet in the corner.

"Are you ok Mike?" I asked in concern.

"What if one of us gets hurt? I mean the Foot are getting stronger and stronger…" Mikey said innocently.

"Don't ya worry about that Mikey." Raph said, putting his hand on Mikey's shell in comfort.

"Yeah,_ I promise_ none of us will." I said finishing Raph's sentence.

"Well…" Mikey contemplated, "Ok!"

Then he smiled and jumped up, running and flipping over the metros rails at the end of their lair, and out to the sewers.

We followed, laughing at our little brother's sudden change of attitude.

As we reached the entrance to the city, my insides churned with worry. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen…

Nah. I'm just being a worried leader and big brother again, it was probably… nothing.

Donnie's P.O.V

After handing each of my brothers a pair of night vision goggles, we all went to our spots around the city.

I found a perfect hiding spot in a desolate alleyway behind an old dollar store.

I made sure to let the others know where I am hiding, so that if the foot clan comes to my spot I could let them know and they could come back me up, and they could do the same if the clan came to them.

After a few hours of just waiting and nothing happening, my mind was starting to wander…

_I wonder what April is doing… she better not be with Casey…_

Just then I was interrupted out of my thoughts as no other than the Foot clan came to the front of the dollar store.

I quietly peeked my head around the side of the alleyway. The Foot clan seemed to be having a meeting.

And there in the center, was a tall black dressed girl who looked to be in her 20's. She had on tight black spandex and high black boots, with long flowing red hair and shining green eyes.

_I've never seen her in the foot clan before. Weird._

I got too lost in my thoughts to see how far I was leaning out, and came crashing to the ground beneath me.

Just because I'm a genius, doesn't mean I'm not clumsy…

The whole lot of them whipped around and stared at me with anger in their eyes, and slowly made their way over to me.

Pulling out my shell cell I made a four way call to all of my brothers.

"Guys… get down here. I've found the foot clan… and I'm surrounded."

Mikey's P.O.V

After I got off the phone with Donnie I immediately broke into a run in his direction. I was going so fast that I didn't see Leo and Raph, and went crashing right into them.

"Jeez Mikey… watch where you're going…" Raph sighed as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Oh sorry Raph, didn't see you there," I apologized lamely, "Well come on let's go!"

Wer made our way to where Donnie was, and it seemed to take forever, our worries amped up.

Finally reaching our destination we saw Donnie, trying to fight all the foot clan on his own, bashing them with his bo staff and watching as their robot bodies went crashing to the floor.

I pulled out my nun-chucks and was prepared to fight when I saw a girl… one I have never seen before, sneaking up behind Donnie with a weird stick looking thing in her hands.

"Donnie LOOK OUT!" I yelled.

But he didn't hear me over the buzz and whirs of broken robot foot soldiers.

So, without thinking I ran over there, pushing Donnie out of the way just as she raised her arm and shouted:

"Cazon Hobetcho Shazario!"

Pain filled every inch of my body, and then…

Everything went black.

Raph's P.O.V

As we reached the site where Donnie was I was so angry to see all of them attacking my younger brother all at once.

Pulling out my sai, I ran forward into the action without thinking, and started beating the shell out of those damn robots.

Just then I watched in confusion as Mikey pushed Donnie out of the way, and got hit with a blast of white as some girl I didn't know, yelled out unintelligible words.

My anger and concern flared as Mikey screamed in agony and then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

No one hurts my baby brother and gets away with it… no one!

Just as I ran forward and was about to beat up that bitch, she raised a hand, moved her sticky thing around in the air and…

Poof… she and the foot clan were gone.

TBC…

HEY! I hope ya'll liked it! And I would really REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll be motivated to update it. I update about every three to four days. Please REVIEW or, do you think I should just scrap it? Please let me know! Until next time! Seeya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you soooo much for all the response to this fanfiction! I am definitely going to continue it no doubt about that. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please… REVIEW!

Thank you to _Endersgirl104, _my beta for this story, and all the others I've written or am writing! Love you girl!

Chapter 1…

Donnie's P.O.V

My breath stopped in my throat. And everything seemed to slow down. I could feel the palms of my hands sweating, and the bottom of my lip curl into a frown.

Shock. I was in shock.

Two minutes ago Mikey had sacrificed himself for _me._ And then _she _hurt him. She hurt my only little brother.

I saw a flash of white, and smoke. And then everything went silent.

The feeling of one of my brothers shaking me on the shoulders pulled me out of the unknown and back to the painful reality.

"Donnie, he's hurt. He's hurt." Came the surprisingly weak voice of Leo.

I was back.

Without a second thought I ran over to Mikey, who was out cold and lying on the hard floor of the top of the roof we stood on, looking weaker than I have ever seen him before.

Sitting by him, I pulled his head into my lap and began to assess the damage.

Pulse… a little too fast.

Breathing… normal.

Head…. Oh SHELL

"Guys we need to get him back to the lair, I've never seen anything like this before." I cried out desperately.

"What… What is it Donnie? WHAT DID SHE DO TO HIM?" Raph yelled fearfully.

"Calm down Raph, you won't do him any good like this." Leo said, saving me from a painful explanation.

"He's right," I agreed. "I'll explain when we get back to the lair."

Again to my surprise, Raph seemed to calm down considerably. With one nod he helped me lift up Mikey, with such hidden care, that I couldn't help but smile.

And then we were running. Running back to shelter. Running back to explanations, and to Master Splinter.

Running back home.

Leo's P.O.V

As soon as we entered the lair we were met with a worried father.

"What happened my sons?" He asked, concern hidden beneath his words.

"We're not sure Sensei." I said solemnly, as we helped Mikey get settled on Donnie's lab bed.

"Please explain." Sensei asked, in… slight annoyance?

"Yes Donnie. Explain." Raph put in quickly.

I watched Donnie as he gulped, and felt sorry for my younger brother being put on the spot.

"He has…" Donnie started. "He has…"

"Spit it out Donnie." Raph growled.

I put a hand on his shoulder signifying: _calm down._

He grunted.

"Like I was saying, err… trying to say was," Donnie took a deep breath "He has a pink diamond shape on the back of his head. I… think that girl did it to him."

Lifting Mikey's head slowly and carefully I stared in hateful awe. There it was, just like Don said, a diamond shape carved and oozing pink light, in Mikey's head.

Now I was angry.

Angry at that… woman. And angry at myself for not noticing when Donnie had. Not being able to stop it. Not being a good leader.

I was especially angry that I had promised Mikey safety, and he had gotten hurt anyway. This was my fault. _I_ should have stopped her.

"What is that…?" I mumbled, wishing Donnie had an answer. Even though it was clear by his facial expression… he didn't.

"I think its magic Leonardo." Splinter said, answering my question.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry… what Sensei?" Donnie asked in disbelief, ever the scientist.

"Magic. From a wizard or witch."

Raph chuckled from beside me, clearly also not taking Sensei seriously.

"I am serious my sons…" Sensei continued "I've seen something like this before."

Then he stopped, sighing sadly before continuing, " Unfortunately it isn't good."

Hearing the sad voice of their sensei seemed to pull Raph back from his laughter.

"Are you serious Sensei?" Raph asked quietly.

"Yeah, are you sure Sensei? Logically, magic doesn't make any sense…" Donnie stated.

"I believe him." I say suddenly, surprised by my own voice.

If it was Sensei, I believed him. I had full and total trust in our father, always have.

"Thank you Leonardo. You must trust my words like you're older brother my sons. I speak none but the truth."

My brothers looked down guiltily before nodding their agreement.

"Then how do we figure this out Sensei?" Raph asked, while unconsciously stroking Mikey's head to keep him calm as he seemed to sleep.

"Yeah. How do we figure out what this… _witch _did to our baby bro?" Donnie asked cautiously.

Before Master Splinter could answer, I beat him to it.

"Tomorrow, we go to the source."

Mikey's P.O.V

A fog of bliss wound around in my mind. I could faintly hear voices. They seemed to be so far away. Then I felt slight movement. Someone shaking me lightly?

All of a sudden a wave of pain assaulted my body, and I groaned. Everything hurt. Especially my head, it felt like it was going to blow up. I allowed a tear of pain slide down my cheek as the beautiful peaceful fog left and the world came crashing back around me.

"Mikey… Mike." A concerned voice said quietly. Raph.

"R-Raphie." I cried, but it came out mostly as a pitiful squeak.

Reaching my hand out desperately, I felt his strong ones grasp mine back.

As reality rushed back, I noticed that all four brothers stood around me.

"It's okay. You're ok now Mikey." I heard Donnie say besides me. He was rubbing circles on my shell.

Leo stepped forward then, patting my head lightly. "You're home Mikey."

"H-hurts." I whimpered, embarrassed of sounding so weak.

"What hurts Mikey?" Donnie asked, launching into doctor mode.

Unable to speak any more, I pointed to my head, my hands shaking weakly as I did so.

He stepped forward, lightly brushing his hands over my forehead. Even this much contact caused a flash of pain behind my eyes, and I squeezed them tightly shut.

"Sorry… sorry bud." He whispered and took his hand off my head. Reaching over to his lab station he pulled out an ice pack which he applied quickly.

A rush of relief fled through me. Sure my head still hurt, and the rest of my body, but it felt a bit better. Enough that I was able to think, and talk.

"What happened?" I asked lamely.

My brothers eyes met in concern.

"I mean, I remember a girl, and a flash of white light but nothing else…" I said slowly.

"Mikey… you were hit by a witch." Donnie said.

_Donnie believes in magic?_

"And we're going to find her. And Take. Her. Down." Raph explained barely hiding anger.

"N-No…" I whispered shakily. "You can't go. I don't want her to get you too." I whispered again.

All the trauma, exhaustion, and fear washed over me then and all I wanted, all I longed for, was my brother's presence and safety.

A few more tears ran down my eyes, and ever the hidden old softie, Raph reached up and wiped them away.

"We'll be careful. We prom… well… we'll just be careful." Leo said.

Even in my sickness I didn't fail to miss the fact that Leo didn't promise. And instead of making me feel better. My nerves were amped up twice as much.

But knowing my stubborn shelled brothers, I knew they were going no matter what. I wasn't dumb. I could see their concern.

"Okay…" I said softly, squeezing Raph's hands beside me.

"Just be careful."

Then exhaustion taking over me, I closed my eyes. And allowed my hurt body to go to sleep.

To go into that sweet nothing yet again.

Raph's P.O.V

I didn't sleep a wink the whole night. Instead I resorted to beating up my punching bag. Pretending it was the witch. And that I was taking her down.

"Take that bitch! That's for hurting my baby brother!" I yelled.

As I punched the bag, I remembered the getting my first punching bag.

It was when I was 10 years old and Master Splinter said I needed a way to control my anger.

So one night after a fight with Leo, Master Splinter brought me an old battered up punching bag from an abandoned karate school. Which apparently had rooms full just with punching bags.

And ever since then I got one every time they broke, which they did a lot.

I broke out of my thoughts when the alarm clock went off announcing 7 am.

Running into Donnie's lab I couldn't help but chuckle lightly as I saw him asleep, with his head lying on Mikey's lab bed.

I had been in there too, until Donnie kicked both Leo and I out, saying we were _in the way._

Creeping over to Donnie's side I lightly shook him awake.

"Donnie. It's time."

Leo's P.O.V

We made our way over the rooftops, on our way to TCRI, the Foot Clans main building, hoping for answers.

The plan was as such, sneak in through the roof, find the main security system and have Donnie shut it down. Then we attack. This time all together. We capture the witch using Donnie's new electrifying ropes, and blindfold her, take her to the lair and there we will question her and demand answers.

"This had better work fearless…" Raph growled.

"It will. And don't call me that." I answered, annoyed.

"Guys focus." Donnie whispered.

I nodded guiltily. Donnie was right; this was no time for arguing. We have a little brother to save.

Arriving at the TCRI building we began our ascent up the building's exterior.

I went last, as always, to catch my brothers if they happened to fall.

I was reaching the top of the building, when Donnie looked down at me with fear in his eyes.

"They knew we were coming."

Looking over the top of the building, my heart dropped to my stomach.

There on the flat rooftop, was The Shredder, Tiger Claw, The Foot Soldiers, Fishface, Rahzar, and right in the middle of everyone.

Stood the witch…

TBC…

Thank you so much for reading. More chapters to come in three to four days. If you haven't realized I rated this T for light cursing, mostly by Raph haha. Sorry if this bothers you, I just don't see Raph any other way.

Don't be shy… send a little candy by… If you liked it! What? Out of candy? Okay, how about a REVIEW! I would love to hear from you! Until next time!


End file.
